


strays

by madkingray



Series: August Sheith Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, August Sheith Week, AugustSheithWeek, Domestic Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both interrupted when the dogs shove themselves between the two of them, still trying to jump on Keith.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why they like you better,” Shiro says, definitely not pouting. “Well, I mean I can see why they would because I like you a lot also but I don’t understand <i>why</i> they’re so excited to see you when I’m right here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Keith says, leaning away as the dogs make an attempt at licking his face. He offers them a couple of pats, and Shiro can see the grimace when they lick his fingers instead. “I don’t get it either.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>day 5: animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	strays

**Author's Note:**

> thank u best friend for reading through this. sorry if this is a bit? dull? maybe? i dunno why but i was so exhausted today. i did try, though! based on some headcanons i actually thought up today haha! hope u like!

“I didn’t expect to find you like this when I came home.”

Shiro flashes a sheepish smile, not moving even when water splashes all over him. “Surprise?” He offers, letting out a laugh when he feels the dog licking his ear. “We did talk about wanting a dog, though.”

“Yes, we did, but that doesn't mean you get to go on ahead and bring home one.” Keith sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where did you even get it?”

“If I said I found him would that make it better or worse?”

It goes quiet after that, the sound of water splashing filling the air. Shiro turns around, grinning when he sees that the puppy is spinning in circles in the tub.

“You can't say no to that, Keith.” He says as he reaches inside the tub. He grabs the large cup, filling it with water and then dumping it over the puppy’s head. “I think Black will fit right in with us, don't you think so?”

“Black? Really?”

“He is a black lab, Keith.” Shiro peeks up at him, still grinning. “Unless you got a name in mind?”

All he gets is a sigh in reply.

  


Shiro watches the door open, feels the dog laying across his lap perk up. Black is already at the door, tail wagging in excitement as he prepares to jump on Keith like he always does.

Keith opens the door and looks at Shiro (for exactly ten seconds) before burying his face in his hands.

“Does that mean we can keep this one as well?” He asks, jumping when the husky rushes off his lap and starts copying Black. “Hey, I think Voltron likes you!”

“You named this one _Voltron?_ ”

“Voltron is a pretty cool name.” He gets up and walks over to Keith, pulling his hands away from his face. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t leave him. He was looking at me with these sad eyes, like the ones you make when we forget to get that sour belt candy you like.”

“I don’t make sad eyes.”

“You do, I’m not lying.” He kisses him, trying not to smile when Keith _melts._

They’re both interrupted when the dogs shove themselves between the two of them, still trying to jump on Keith.

“I don’t understand why they like you better,” Shiro says, definitely not pouting. “Well, I mean I can see why they would because I like you a lot also but I don’t understand _why_ they’re so excited to see you when I’m right here.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith says, leaning away as the dogs make an attempt at licking his face. He offers them a couple of pats, and Shiro can see the grimace when they lick his fingers instead. “I don’t get it either.” He pauses, eyes moving away from Shiro. “You told me you were going out, right? I don’t know when the store closes but you should leave now just in case. We really need that dog food.”

“They wouldn't go hungry, though.” He replies, grinning. “Because you’d just sneak them bits of your food.”

“You have no proof of that.”

Shiro smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back. Take care of each other while I’m gone.”

“You’re so weird.”

“You still like me, though.”

“I guess I do.”

  


Shiro calls out for Keith, frowning when he receives no reply. He leaves his jacket on the couch and the bags of dog food on the floor before going to their room, pushing the door open and stopping in place.

Keith is fast asleep on their bed, resting between both of the dogs. He’s got one hand in Voltron’s fur, the other resting on top of Black’s head. The sight of them all has him smiling, especially when he notices that he’s wearing one of Shiro’s hoodies.

He pulls his phone out and quickly takes a picture, in case Keith wakes up. He knows that Keith never likes to show this side of him, vulnerable and soft, but he seems to be letting it out the more time he spends around Shiro.

It’s a bit of a rush, knowing that Keith trusts him with this side of him.

He leaves the door open enough so that way the dogs can come out if they happen to wake up first. As he walks towards the living room he sets the picture as his home screen background, smiling down at it.

_Cute._

  


“Shiro?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I think we need a new rule.”

“What is it?”

“No more bringing strays home.”

The kitten meows in protest as Shiro gently wipes away the dirt that’s all over her fur. She also keeps trying to bite his fingers, tiny fangs grazing his skin with her attempts. “Does that mean we get to keep this one?”

“Shiro.”

“Hey, you made the rule _after_ you saw her. So that means any stray I try to bring home after this is going to get sent back outside,” He pauses when Keith narrows his eyes, letting out a nervous laugh. “I mean, I won’t bring any strays after this. I won’t even think about doing it.”

“Good.”

Shiro looks down when he notices that the kitten has stopped moving, blinking when she seems to be staring at Keith. He looks up, resisting the urge to grin when he sees that Keith’s staring back.

“Can you bring her some water?” Shiro asks, causing Keith to jolt before looking back at him. “She might be thirsty, who knows how long she’s been out there. We can figure out what we’ll give her to eat based on what we already have. Tomorrow I’ll buy some cat food.”

Her eyes follow Keith as he leaves the room, slumping down and letting out a sad meow. Shiro’s lips twitch and he gently scratches the kitten behind her ears, hoping it’ll help.

A small bowl appears in his vision and he takes it, thanking Keith before he places it in front of her. She laps at the water slowly, seeming happier now. After a couple of minutes she moves away, curling up in place and closing her eyes.

He decides that it’ll be fine if he leaves her there, heading into the kitchen to get something to eat.

“Uh, Shiro?”

He frowns and goes back to the living room, blinking when he sees that the kitten has curled up on Keith’s chest. Even from where he’s standing he can hear that she’s purring, obviously pleased with her new bed.

“What?” He doesn’t bother to try and hide his pout, letting out a huff as he crosses his arms. “After all my care and love she manages to like _you_ better than me?” But then, he smiles. “She’s got good taste if that’s the truth, just like our dogs.”

Keith scowls at him. “Don’t leave me here, Shiro.”

“I can’t help you, sorry. You can’t move if there’s a cat sleeping on you, it’s a rule.”

“You’re the worst.” He looks down at the kitten, and Shiro watches the small smile appear on his face. “I’m naming this one Red.”

“Red? Really?”

“You named our dog Black, shut up.”

  


_“You know how we have that rule now about no strays?”_

“Yes?”

_“Uh…”_

Shiro frowns, tearing his bacon in half and throwing both pieces at the floor. The dogs rush towards a piece each, tails wagging happily.

“Keith?”

_“You’re not allowed to judge me or deny me when you brought home three.”_ A pause. _“How do you feel about foxes?”_

**Author's Note:**

> keith names the fox
> 
> Fox.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
